


Found (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, sansan, sansan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor reunites with Sansa in Dorne. Drawn for the 2013 holiday exchange on lj for girloficenfire. Finally posting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found (FanArt)

 

Thinking of him as often as she did, it was no wonder Sandor had felt like a constant presence in her life, but seeing him again after all these years nearly knocks the wind out of her. He is there, in the flesh, a tangible thing solid under her palm and warm against her cheek. Sansa grips him tighter, he returns the sentiment, and she prays silently that this time he will stay.


End file.
